


The Doctor and His Son

by Justkagehina26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justkagehina26/pseuds/Justkagehina26
Summary: Haikyuu AUHinata is a grade school teacher who loves his job. When he gets a particularly interesting class with a blue-eyed boy, named Kageyama Riku, Hinata's world undergoes a big change. One phone call from an enraged father sets everything into motion.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work. If you take the time to read this I hope you enjoy!

On the first day of school, Hinata was up an hour before his alarm sounded. He waited anxiously for the familiar ringtone that would enable him to begin getting ready for the day without feeling like a total loon. Staying at the school late to prepare the classroom with Suga, the day prior, didn’t even tire him out enough to sleep until his alarm went off. 

Hinata eagerly watched the numbers slowly change, 5:58, 5:59, and finally the sound of his favorite American artist, Ed Sheeran, blared through the speakers. Not a word of the song was sung before he shut it off and leaped out of bed, anxious to start the day, meet his new class, and two weeks from today, get his first paycheck in three months. 

Being a teacher was tough when it didn’t include pay for three months out of the year. 

Speeding through his shower, yet still being thorough, Hinata thought about what his new class might be like. Would they be a perfectly normal(slightly boring, though he would never admit it out loud)class like last year? Or maybe a loud troublesome class similar to the one two years before? Though he was always somewhat intimidated on the first day, he was endlessly thankful to be given the opportunity to shape these children’s personalities as their teacher. 

Although Hinata was never the best student once he got into high school, he was more than qualified to teach children to read and how to learn their times tables. It wasn’t exactly rocket science and he wasn’t  _ that  _ stupid. 

After changing into semi-professional attire as he usually did the first month or so of school, to ease nervous parents, and packing a lunch, Hinata was practically skipping out of his apartment door and down the two flights of stairs it took to get to the car lot. 

Upon arriving at the small, private elementary school, he wasn’t surprised to see an excess of parents holding their children’s hands. It was a normal sight on the first day of school to see some children crying, or even some parents, reluctant to let their loved ones go. It wasn’t really a sad sight, in fact, Hinata saw it as a beautiful display of love before both of the family members reached a huge milestone. He got to see these children grow before his very own eyes. 

Hinata truly loved his job. 

Pulling into his assigned parking spot, right next to his best friend Suga’s, he grabbed his things before knocking on Suga’s window to alert him of his presence. Suga gave Hinata a bright smile, one countless have fallen for, including Hinata himself at one point. That was definitely in the past though, for now, Suga and Hinata were great friends who bond over their pure love for their jobs. 

“Suga-kun!” Hinata yelled loudly, giving his friend a bear hug despite only parting ways not ten hours before. 

Hinata’s and Suga’s meeting was somewhat of a miracle in disguise. A very very elaborate disguise. 

\-----------------------------------

Hinata was a ripe 22 years on his first day as a teacher. The summer before he had just finished his internship as a student-teacher as well as the paperwork for his master’s degree in grade-level education. He was nervous, to say the least, as he pulled hurriedly into the driveway. He had to circle the lot at least three times before he spotted his assigned spot.

Hinata was so nervous and in such a panic that he failed to even register that there was a car pulling into the spot, just as he was going to do the same. 

The crash was small, neither of the drivers seemed to be hurt as they were both out of the car within seconds to inspect the damage. Hinata was  _ horrified _ . His heart was pounding out of his chest and his mind was going 180 miles an hour. It was his first day and already he was making a mess of things. He knew he was going to ruin these kids lives just like he managed to ruin this man’s car. 

‘Um, hello? Are you alright?’ Hinata turned his wide-eyed stare from the cars to the silver-haired man who owned the other vehicle.

He had never seen a person who looked so… absolutely perfect. ‘Y-yes! I’m so sorry about this!’ He yelled and bowed with a blush, trying to hide his embarrassment and convey his regret simultaneously. His nose was practically touching the pavement.

‘Actually, I think it was my fault, you see, it’s my first day at this school, so I’m a bit nervous and I think I tried to pull into the wrong spot by mistake. I’m terribly sorry about this.’ The man said giving Hinata a small hesitant smile. Hinata was having a hard time focusing on anything but the outright beauty of the man standing in front of him. 

‘Y-uh, n-no! It’s fine really! There’s hardly any damage to either of the cars! It’s my first day too! Not just at this school though, as a teacher in general. I don’t think it was either of our faults real-’ He was cut off by a horn of a car that was waiting to pass the small crash site. Both men jumped, giving each other wide-eyed glances. 

‘Shall we move our cars into their spots and discuss the damages after school?’ The beautiful stranger suggested, already moving toward his car.

‘Osu!’ Hinata shouted, getting into his car and moving it safely into spot number 10. Upon getting out, he found the beautiful silver-haired man waiting at the trunk of his car. 

‘My name is Sugawara Koushi, by the way, most people just call me Suga.’ the man named Suga smiled. This was different from the first small smile Hinata saw though, and he thought his eyes were going to melt from the brightness of the one he was receiving now. ‘I figure we can help each other out since we’re both new here?’ 

Hinata countered with his own bright smile, rivaling that of the sun, saying, ‘Hi Suga-kun! I’m Hinata Shouyou! I’d love to be friends!’

\----------------------------------------

Four years later, they’re best buds, still love their job, and Suga is now married to a deputy police officer named Sawamura Daichi. 

“Hello, Hinata.” Suga smiled. “How are you feeling today?” 

Walking toward the main school building, Hinata practically bouncing, they discussed their hopes for their new classes until they had to part ways to head to their separate school buildings. Since Suga was a sixth-grade teacher, while Hinata was a first-grade teacher, their buildings were on the opposite side of campus. 

They were both suited to their grade levels very well. While Suga was nice and calm on the outside, he also possessed an intimidating side, sure to put the troublesome sixth graders with newly formed sass back in their place. 

Hinata possessed combined patience and perseverance that most people couldn’t even imagine which enabled him to help even the most stubborn students learn new concepts. It also helped that Hinata was never sad, and always had the brightest smile in the room that took the attention of most of the kids and had them all smitten at one point or another. 

As Hinata approached his door, he briefly put his things down at his desk, before walking out to greet all of the jittery parents who looked as though they were squeezing their children’s hands almost to the point of pain. 

He met the parents of Fukushima Shoriju, Kashiwagi Taki- who he knew was a smarty, greeting him straight away with a bow and a polite “Good morning Hinata-sama”-, Tezuka Kensaku, and eleven others. When he reached the end of the line they all formed, he turned to face his new class as a whole. 

“Alright, everyone, it was lovely meeting you all, but now it’s time to say goodbye to your parents so we can go to class and meet your new classmates!” Hinata was ready for the inevitable tears that followed just as they do every year. Slowly, however, the children let go of their mothers’ and fathers’ hands to hesitantly make their way into the classroom. 

Hinata smiled victoriously, giving the solemn looking group of parents a wave goodbye, and going to close the door to begin class. 

Just before he lifted the door-stop, however, he noticed a small child sitting in the farthest corner of the hallway. The boy was wearing all black, and was sitting with his knees tucked to his chest and his face buried between them. He figured that this boy must be in his class, but where were his parents?

Hinata looked into his classroom and instructed the children to find the desk with their name tag on it and that he’d be right back. He silently prayed in the back of his mind that all of them had kindergarten teachers competent enough to teach them how to read and write their names. 

Approaching the boy, Hinata put the brightest smile he could muster on his face, crouching down in front of him so they could be on the same level. 

“Excuse me, sir?” The boy looked up, and Hinata’s eyes widened as the two pairs of eyes met. Not only did this boy sport the most ferocious glare he had ever seen on a six year old, but he also had the most gorgeous pair of sky blue eyes the teacher had ever seen. The boys glare seemed to soften for a split second before it returned nearly twice as strong. 

Hinata’s smile didn’t waver for a second as he spoke. 

“Hi, I’m Hinata-sama. What’s your name?” 

The boy seemed to suck in a breath at Hinata’s voice as he mumbled into his knees. He stared at the grass behind Hinata, avoiding eye contact, which made Hinata almost want to frown. He didn’t. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite hear you. Could you speak up a little for me?” Hinata smiled. 

The boy raised his head, rustling the coal black hair sitting atop it, and his glare finally dissipated, revealing a slightly grumpy looking, but oh so adorable face. His pouty lips and tiny nose, along with those glorious eyes made Hinata’s heart hurt. He could already tell this kid was going to be his favorite. He did always like a challenge. 

“K-kageyama. Riku.” the boy ground out. Hinata remembered the name being on his list of students. He also thought the name suited him perfectly, and the smile he was bearing grew impossibly wider. 

“Well, Riku-kun, would you like to come in and meet your new classmates?” Hinata tried to coax him to follow, but Riku simply shook his head and buried his face back into his knees. 

“Come on, Riku-kun, I’ll even hold your hand if you’d like? And your desk is even right in front of mine! Isn’t that great luck?” Hinata usually tried not to baby the young kids, he wanted to do what he could to make them independent while he saw them for seven hours on the weekdays. But when those shiny, light blue eyes peeked up from their spot and his eyebrows rose in a silent “really”, Hinata knew this special circumstance couldn’t be helped. 

Slowly, hesitantly, Riku stood following Hinata to the door. Before they could walk in however, Riku stopped dead in his tracks, the permanent glare he seemed to have returning to his face immediately. 

Hinata pouted, he thought he had done it! “What’s wrong Riku-kun? I thought you said you’d come in with me?” 

The young boy didn’t say a word. He simply turned, huffing, and stuck his hand out in a silent plea for Hinata to grab it. His pained heart completely melted at the gesture as his smile returned to his face. Grabbing the hand, Hinata couldn’t hold back any longer as he pulled Riku in the a tight hug, doting, “you’re just too cute!”

Riku stiffened at the contact, instantly pushing him away. “No! Stop!” 

Hinata let him go, seeing the mildly panic stricken look on the boys face which soon returned to the glare. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Hinata chuckled.

Turning to go back into the classroom, Hinata smiled as he felt the little boy run up to him and grab his hand tightly before walking in. 

Hinata learned very quickly that day, that this was probably going to the be the most interesting class he’s had yet. All of his students this year seemed to be very… charismatic. They all had their own preferences and made sure that everyone else knew about them in their own way. 

There was an Angel of a boy, named Ichiro Shuji. Shuji was the boy with perfect manners and whenever Hinata had a chore of some sort to do, he was the first one to volunteer to help. Kashiwagi Taki, who Hinata met earlier with his parents, was easily identified as the class brainiac. He knew how to spell some pretty impressive vocabulary and even knows his times tables up to his sixes. Some of the girls in the class that stood out to Hinata were Minoke Kaneko, Sakata Miki, and Kawagishi Migori. Kaneko was shy and seemed to take a special liking to Hinata already, blushing crimson whenever he acknowledged her. Miki was mean when spoken to, but she had sad eyes. Hinata knew that she would open up and be herself by the time the year was up. Midori reminded Hinata of Kiyoko-san, the principal of the school. They were both very smart, but kept to themselves, choosing only to show their strengths when they deemed it necessary. 

Then there was Riku. Hinata gave each of his students equal attention, but for some reason his eyes kept travelling to the small brooding boy who never lifted those beautiful blue eyes from his desk. He did exceptionally well on the diagnostic worksheet that Hinata gave the class. He was intelligent but went out of his way not to show it. 

Watching Riku throughout the day, as he turned any friendship request away with that nasty glare of his, and looked away quickly with a tiny blush as he was caught staring at Hinata, posed Hinata with a few questions. One: Why was Riku so opposed to social interaction? And two: Why did almost everything the small boy did, make Hinata’s heart so warm and go all  _ Gwah! _ ?

The day went relatively smooth, minus the multiple incidents that resulted in crying little girls who fell victim to Riku’s glares, and all too soon he was walking his class out to the pick-up area. Having some conversations with the parents about how the day went, Hinata kept an eye on Riku, wanting to see who his parents were and what they were like. 

When he saw Riku walk calmly to a tall, frankly menacing, looking man with a bun and a beard, Hinata politely excused himself from the current conversation and all but ran to Riku and the scary looking male that was speaking to him. If it weren’t for the small fond smile on the giant man’s face, Hinata may have grabbed Riku and run. But the boy didn’t seem afraid, so Hinata assumed he shouldn’t be either. 

“E-excuse me?” Hinata said, puffing his chest out and standing as tall as he could without looking like a complete psycho. “Are you Riku-kun’s father?” Hinata glanced down to the, now blushing, boy looking down at his feet. They looked absolutely nothing alike. Maybe he was adopted? That would explain his antisocial behavior. But what parent could abandon such a precious little boy?

The voice that left the intimidating man was far more soft than Hinata assumed it would be. “Oh, no.” he smiled. “His father is just w-working, but I’m his uncle. Azumane Asahi. A-are you his teacher?” 

Hinata smiled wide then, the boy did have parents. He wasn’t abandoned. Hinata may have just adopted him himself if he was. 

The seemingly gentle giant’s eyes widened at Hinata’s new expression. Bowing quickly, Hinata replied, “Yes, Azumane-san! It’s great to meet you! Riku-kun did very well in class today, he’s a bright young man!”

Azumane seemed taken aback by Hinata’s joy, it confused him. 

“A-Asahi, just Asahi is fine. But, really? Didn't you have any problems with Riku? At all?” The question confused Hinata, but his enthusiasm remained. 

“No, of course not, Asahi-san! Well there were a few incidents where he made a few of the girls in the class cry a bit, but Riku is just a little intimidating, so they were just scared! He didn’t mean any harm!” Hinata exclaimed, feeling the need to defend the boy who still refused to look at Hinata. 

The man looked down at the boy who met  _ his  _ gaze, but all the boy did was shrug and briefly wave at Hinata, making his heart melt for the billionth time that day, before making his way into the car that was sitting idly next to them. 

Asahi’s eyes widened at the gesture and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. 

“Asahi-san! Are you okay?” Hinata began to panic, he didn’t know if he could hold the giant man up if he were to faint. 

Shaking himself out of it, Asahi sent a shaky smile to Hinata, holding something else in his eyes as he looked at him. Awe?

“I-I’m fine. Riku’s father will be very p-pleased to hear of your approval. H-have a nice day, Hinata-san.” The man bowed and turned to enter his car in a hurry. 

All Hinata could do was yell a quick “You too, Asahi-san!” and watch them leave the school. 

Hinata finished some other conversations with some more parents, talked with Suga a bit about how his day went, and on his way home, thought about how interesting this year ought to be. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing this, I hope you enjoy reading! :)

Upon arriving home Hinata looked at his phone to discover three text messages waiting to be read. The first one was from Kozume Kenma, who had been Hinata’s friend since college when they played on the volleyball team together. 

_ How was the first day? _

Kozume had a very formal, monotonous, way of speaking, that made him sound as though he would rather be doing anything but talk to you. Over the years of their friendship, however, Hinata has been able to learn to read his friend very well. The only person who could do it better than him was Kuroo. 

_ It was awesome! I think this is going to be the best class yet! _

The next message was from Nishinoya Yuu. He and Noya-senpai had been friends since high school. He was Hinata’s role model all the way through college and he still is to this day. Noya had never done well in school but somehow, during college, he decided he wanted to be a lawyer and turned his act around completely, graduating at the top of his class and going straight into law school. He’s a defense attorney now and the one time Hinata went to see him during a case, he vowed he would never do it again. He loved his friend, he really did. But the person in that room was not him. The man in there was firm and unrelenting, he had this hard spark in his eye that showed he was not going to take no for an answer. He was nothing like the fun, loud, playful guy he’s been friends with forever. 

_ Hey Shouyou! Wanna go out tonight? I’m sure you had a successful first day, and I won! Saved an innocent woman from being imprisoned for life! Let’s go celebrate! _

Hinata knew this would be the only night in a while that he would be able to do something fun without having the guilt of papers needing to be graded looming over his head so he agreed to pick Noya up at eight to go clubbing. Unfortunately, he couldn’t have too much fun, since the teacher did have work in the morning. He also wasn’t very good at holding his liquor, so he happily volunteered to be the designated driver for Noya and some other guy named Tanaka Ryuunosuke that his friend was bringing along.

The third text was from Akaashi Keiji, the only person he knew that could be described as even more beautiful than Suga. Granted, he was a famous model, but it was still quite an impressive accomplishment. 

_ Hello Hinata, how have you been? I’m off today, are you busy? _

Hinata and Akaashi met during one of he and Noya’s bro trips. While they were at a club being drunk and stupid, Noya dared Hinata to make out with one of the hot guys sitting at the booth across from them. Hinata, drunk and stupidly prideful, agreed without protest. When he went and sat on the guy’s lap though, Hinata knew immediately that it was a mistake. Before the guy could end Hinata’s life though, Keiji stepped in and defended him. He called Hinata a ‘drunk idiot,’ among many other things, but he probably saved Hinata’s life. After that, Akaashi took a liking to Hinata, and they’ve been friends since. 

_ Akaashi-kun! I’ve been great! The first day back was so cool! I’m going clubbing with Noya and his friend, would you like to come? I’m the DD so you’re free to let loose! _

After getting Akaashi’s affirmative reply, Hinata saw that it was only 5:45 and set about making dinner before getting ready to go out. 

Despite the fact he was DD for the night, Hinata’s excitement didn’t waver an inch. Even if he wasn’t able to let completely loose, he loved the energy of the club and watching everyone have a good time. He could handle turning a few persistent drunk men down to have fun with his friends. 

Hinata knew he was good looking. He was in shape, and his smile and hair color tended to draw people of both sexes to him. Though he was gay, it was normal for him to get hit on at least twice a night by men and women alike. Unfortunately, none of them could hold his interest for more than a night, although some of his partners had been undeniably sexy. 

Just as Hinata was tying up his shoes, the sound of his doorbell echoed throughout the apartment. Flinging the door open, Hinata let out a shrill “Akaashi-senpai!” before launching himself at the tall attractive man wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, and a light brown leather jacket. Akaashi only laughed in response. 

“Hinata. How are you?” He was a man of few words, but Hinata knew how to draw a conversation out of him when he wanted to. 

“I’m great! I met my new class today! I have work tomorrow, that’s why I’m driving today! But my new class is awesome, there’s this one little girl that kind of reminds me of you and Shimizu-san! She’s so cute! I think-”

“Hinata,” Akaashi said with a small smile. He knew if he didn’t stop him then, they’d never leave the doorway. “It’s getting close to eight, shouldn’t we be on our way?” 

“You’re right!” Hinata jumped into action instantaneously, grabbing his jacket and zooming past Akaashi to the car. 

On the way to Noya’s, Hinata and Akaashi discussed Akaashi’s recent and upcoming modeling jobs. He was arguably the most famous model in Japan right now. He and Suga were the only people Hinata knew of that got hit on more than he did. 

Noya and his friend were already standing out in front of his apartment when Hinata and Akaashi pulled up. They both entered the back seat with multiple hoots and hollers in anticipation of the night. 

“Are you ready? _ Eddy, eddy.  _ For the night…  _ ight, ight.  _ Of your lives?  _ Ives, ives. _ ” While Akaashi found Noya’s friend’s lame attempt at an announcer’s voice, even adding in his own echos, laughable, Hinata’s eyes widened in sheer amazement.

“Ooohhhh! That was so cool! I wish I could do a voice like that!” He beamed staring at the bald-headed man with unconcealed awe. 

The man’s chest swelled with pride and he let out a deep hearty laugh, making Akaashi roll his eyes. 

“This is my friend Ryu! Most people just call him Tanaka, he was a witness in my most recent case. He’s a really great guy!” Noya said settling into his seat as Hinata pulled out of the parking lot. 

“I can tell! I’m Hinata Shouyou and this is Akaashi Keiji! It’s really nice to meet you Tanaka-kun!” Hinata sent a quick glance back, flashing his signature smile to the newest member of their friend group. Tanaka released another bass level laugh.

“Call me senpai!”

Hinata had no trouble obliging, letting out a loud, happy, “Tanaka-senpai!” 

“Again!” The loud, smiling, man lightly demanded. 

“Tanaka-senpai!”

Tanaka let out one more laugh, exclaiming with a semi-evil smirk, “I like your style kid. Tonight’s gonna be fun.” 

Two of the three in the car answered with loud ‘whoops’ of agreement, the third one giving a satisfied smirk. 

\------------------------------------------------

Considering it was a Monday night, the club was surprisingly busy. Being the hottest club for miles around did have its perks they supposed. Despite the business, it didn’t take the four men long to get in at all. The bouncer recognized Akaashi and let them through immediately with a quick nod and “Have a good night sir.” 

Tanaka, who apparently lived under a rock, looked absolutely floored at his actions. “Are one of you royalty or something? I thought we’d have to wait in that line for hours!” He exclaimed loudly once they were safely inside. 

Noya, seemingly very excited to be able to brag about his friend’s accomplishments, threw an arm around Akaashi despite their size difference, pulling the man down with a small ‘oof’. 

“Not royalty, Ryu. Fame!” he said looking off into the distance in a dramatic way. “Akaashi-senpai is a model!” 

Tanaka’s face transformed into one of pure  _ worship _ before he literally dropped to his knees and put his forehead to the floor, arms raised above him. “All hail the God, Akaashi!” He screamed. 

Hinata and Noya, being the loons they are, laughed and joined Tanaka on the floor, all three of them worshiping the almighty Akaashi. While the three on the floor found the situation far too amusing, Akaashi was absolutely horrified. He couldn’t believe he was here in the middle of a crowded club with these three crazy psychos, begging them to get up and stop making a scene. 

“Guys, please, stop. It was no big deal, I swear.” Akaashi pleaded with them, only making them laugh harder and yell their praise louder. From right behind him, Akaashi heard a deep chuckle before, “Wow, what could you have done to make them do that?” 

The voice sent a pleasant chill through Akaashi, and he turned around to find a very,  _ very _ good-looking white-haired man. Their eyes widened in mutual attraction, eyes raking unashamed down each other's bodies. Akaashi’s eyes, however, couldn’t stray too far from the man’s eyes, reminding him of an owl searching for its prey. 

“Bokuto-san?” One of his worshipers finally lifted their head in question, snapping the two now flustered men from their heated gazes. 

“Tanaka? Hey man! How’s it going?” This, Bokuto, turned his attention from Akaashi to Tanaka, pulling him into a brief bro-hug. 

“You two know each other?” Noya interjected, asking the question Akaashi very badly wanted to. His tongue was dry and unresponsive to his requests. 

The reaction rattled Akaashi. He was never one to be insecure in any way, he was a model for pete’s sake, he was paid to own his sexiness, but the tall, handsome, silver-haired, man in front of him, caused Akaashi to feel things he never did before. 

“I’m going to go get you guys some drinks! Noya-senpai, you have to drink for me tonight, so you get an extra, okay?” Hinata said, receiving a salute from the shorty, before pushing his way through the crowd to get to the other side of the room. 

Refocusing on the current conversation, it was Bokuto who spoke. “Yeah we met at Kageyama’s office when Tanaka was in for his stunt injury, and I had to get surgery for the meniscus I tore at practice!” His voice was boisterous but still very soothing to Akaashi who was helpless to do anything but nod in interest. 

Noya seemed to have his back though, asking, “What do you play?” 

“I’m a professional volleyball player! I’ll be the ace on any team you put me on!” Bokuto spoke without taking his eyes off of Akaashi, causing the man to shake in his spot. Why was he reacting this way?

“Tanaka-senpai, let’s go see if Hinata needs any help with those drinks.” Noya really did have his back, he needed to remember to thank him later

“Why would he need help with a few- HEY, THAT HURTS, OW!” Their voices faded into oblivion as the two men focused on each other fully for the first time that night. 

Akaashi allowed his eyes to explore the other man’s body, taking in his chiseled body and face. Liking every bit of what he saw. 

“So,” the man spoke slowly, “How did I get so lucky as to run into Akaashi Keiji at a nightclub?” He said with a suggestive eyebrow raised. Akaashi raised one of his own, finally finding his confidence. He knew tonight was bound to be interesting. 

\-----------------------------------------------

After finding his way to the bar despite his height disadvantage, it took Hinata a few minutes to get the attention of the tall bartender. 

“Excuse me!” He all but yelled at the somewhat evil-looking man who finally spared him a glance.

“Oh, sorry shorty, you’re so small I almost didn’t see you there.” The black-haired man that strangely resembled a cat sent Hinata a smirk and a wink that made him go red in anger.

“I’m not that short!” He felt like he had steam rising from his ears to the ceiling.

“Whatever you say, shorty.” The man chuckled. “What can I get you?” 

“Five shots of the strongest stuff you’ve got.” Hinata’s mood turned around again remembering the fun he was going to have with his friends tonight, including the new friend they seemed to make upon their arrival 

The man raised an inquisitive eyebrow but kept his comments to himself which Hinata was thankful for. “Coming right up.”

Sitting at bar, watching the other people around the club dancing and having fun, Hinata let out a satisfied sigh. He loved seeing people let loose and have fun when they could, the breath he released was one of joy, but not all seemed to think so.

“Something the matter, cutie?” Turning his head, Hinata found himself much too close to an undeniably attractive face. The brunette was attractive in a way that made Hinata question whether he was sitting next to royalty. The intense brown eyes made the man look kingly. 

Jumping back, Hinata answered, “No! N-no!” 

His actions caused the man to chuckle as the bartender gave Hinata his order. “That’ll be on me.” the man stated handing the snickering bartender a large bill that intimidated Hinata immensely. “Five shots? All for yourself? You must’ve had a really bad day, huh? Let Oikawa help you relieve some… stress.” The smirk that this Oikawa person sent Hinata could only be described as predatory. Hinata was used to being hit on, but none of the people who hit on him were ever this forward. 

“U-um, n-no thank you. I appreciate the offer, but n-no. P-please let me pay you back for the drinks, my friends are… a-are waiting.” As Hinata spoke the man got closer, draping his arms over the short man’s shoulders. 

Dragging a seductive finger down Hinata’s chin and across his chest, the brunette said, “Come on, Chibi-chan, we could have so much fun.” 

“Oikawa.” A voice interjected, causing the man to turn his head, taking all his attention off of the terrified redhead. Using the distraction to his advantage, Hinata moved from under his arms, grabbing the tray of drinks and hoping to make a hasty exit, but Oikawa didn’t allow it. Putting a hand on his shoulder to halt Hinata’s exit, Oikawa finally answered the intimidating tan man. 

“Iwa-chaaaan,” Oikawa pouted, jutting his lip out, “Why do you always have to ruin all of my fun?” It was at this point that Noya and Tanaka decided to show up to the bar, Tanaka speaking first. 

“Hinata! You’ll never guess what- hey, are these guys bothering you?” Tanaka made an attempt at what was assumed to be an intimidating face, but really it looked like he was constipated. Noya just looked like he was going to soil himself. 

Hitting Tanaka as hard as he could in the arm, Noya’s eyes were almost the size of his head. “Tanaka,” Noya exclaimed. “Don’t you recognize him?” 

Tanaka looked at Oikawa, keeping his ‘menacing’ glare in place. “Pretty boy over here? No, why, should I?” 

Grabbing his chin, “Not him!” Noya yelled, turning Tanaka’s face toward the large, dark-haired man. “Him!”

Finally, some recognition settled on Tanaka’s face and both men’s eyes met in equal panic and awe. “Iwaizumi! Ha-Hajime! Sir! I-it’s a pleasure to meet you!” Although Noya spoke, Tanaka nodded and bowed in synchronization with him, causing Iwaizumi to laugh. 

“Am I missing something here?” Hinata interjected, not knowing why his two friends were practically groveling at the feet of this scary looking stranger. 

Oikawa huffed in supposed defeat, removing his hand from Hinata’s shoulder and crossing them- an action the shorter man was very thankful for. “Iwa-chan is a professional baseball player.” 

Hinata understood immediately why his friends were reacting as they were. They were huge sports nuts. Although Hinata was the same with volleyball, baseball didn’t suit his tastes quite as well. 

“Not just  _ any _ professional baseball player! He is the first Japanese catcher in history to earn an American baseball golden glove award! He has a .416 average for the season,  _ and _ he is one of the fastest players in the league on the bases. To top it all off, he’s only 26! This guy is a  _ legend _ .” Oikawa rolled his eyes at Tanaka’s obsessive knowledge, seeming to find sudden interest is his nails while Hajime smiled and crossed his arms, puffing his chest in pride. 

“Man, I guess you guys are fans.” He smiled in gratitude. “Look, I’m really sorry that this idiot was bothering your friend, how would you guys like a four pack of tickets for next game, on me. Right behind the plate?” 

There was a moment of silence before, again in synchronization, Noya and Tanaka burst out in tears, muttering about how this is the best day of their lives and asking God repeatedly what they did to deserve this honor. People around the group sent funny glances in their direction. Oikawa rolled his eyes again while Iwaizumi looked slightly taken aback at the two grown men sobbing at his feet. “I think that’s a yes please.” Hinata laughed at his friends’ antics. 

“C-could we have a picture? To remember this momentous occasion?” Noya looked up at the man, pleading with his eyes. 

“Of course!” Iwaizumi answered, “I’ll also need your guys’ names in my phone so I can leave your tickets at the box office.” The two sobbing messes began a mini celebration after they heard an affirmative to their question and missed the second half of his sentence. 

“My name is Hinata Shouyou! I’ll be there to pick up the tickets!” Receiving a smile, Hinata typed his name and contact information into the famous baseball player’s phone. The redhead was ecstatic for his friends and could only hope that he would be fortunate enough to have the same kind of luck in the future. 

“Iwa! You even got his number before me! How rude!” Oikawa complained, making Iwaizumi the one rolling his eyes now. 

“Hinata will you take our picture with him please?” Tanaka asked, handing his phone to him before getting into position with Noya at Hajime’s side. Iwaizumi had a small smile on his face while Noya and Tanaka looked like they were children standing next to their favorite superhero. They even still had tears in their eyes. 

After the photo was taken, Noya said their goodbyes and bowed once again to Hajime, thanking him profusely for his generosity. 

“It’s no problem, really. It’s the least I could do after Oikawa made your friend so uncomfortable. I’m really sorry about that, Hinata.” Oikawa huffed, once again, while Hinata smiled and bowed to the tall man. 

“It’s alright Iwaizumi-san, thanks for the tickets!” At that, Oikawa pulled Hajime away, moving through the crowd without saying so much as a goodbye. Hinata was annoyed, to say the least. “That guy. Who does he think he is? Some great king?”

His two friends were in shock staring at Hinata as if he were a god. 

“...what?” Hinata asked. 

“He knows your name?!” The two yelled in sync, drawing the attention of others around them once again. 

Hinata sighed, smiling fondly at his two weird friends.


	3. Chapter Three

After explaining how the famous catcher for the Tigers knew his name, upon insistent request from his two rambunctious friends, Hinata felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He figured it was either his mom, sister, or Suga- no one else would call him this late.

“Hey, you guys go ahead, I have to take this call real quick.” 

Hinata turned to rush out of the loud club before the call went to voicemail. Once he made it outside to a quiet area, he still didn’t look at the caller ID before answering. 

“Hel-”

“Hinata Shouyou? Is this Hinata Shouyou?” An angry sounding voice that Hinata did not recognize cut him off, catching the teacher off guard. He was flustered not only because of the randomness of the phone call, but also because the voice on the other end of the phone was… absolutely and undeniably sexy. Hinata took a moment to compose himself before answering.

“Y-yes, who is this?” He asked. 

The person on the other end of the line let out what Hinata assumed to be a breath of frustration. “Look, I don’t know what kind of  _ game _ you’re trying to play here, but any kind of prank you’re trying to play on me through my  _ son _ will not be tolerated. I don’t know when we’ve crossed paths before but  _ listen closely. _ I will  _ not  _ allow my son to be used as a pawn in whatever the hell this is.” 

Hinata tried hard to focus on the man’s words and  _ not  _ the smooth deepness of his voice, but he was so lost. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what this man could be talking about. He considered the man possibly having the wrong number but, as far as he knew, he was indeed Hinata Shouyou, so that couldn’t be the case. Either way, the nerve this man had to call him so late at night just to yell at him for something he didn’t do was making Hinata’s face flush with anger. 

The man continued talking, “I don’t know what you’re planning by saying Riku is a good student, playing some kind of-of joke or something, but I know that he is not one, he’s been through enough schools in the last year for me to know that.”  _ Riku _ . Suddenly it all clicked. That’s why Asahi-san was so surprised when I said that Riku was a good kid. This must be his father. Hinata’s anger suddenly dissipated, turning into warmth at the thought of that adorable little boy with the scary scowl. “Don’t think I won’t talk to the principal about this shit. Do what you want with me, but as soon as you involve Riku-” 

“Mr. Kageyama-san. I think there’s been some type of misunderstanding.” Hinata smiled. “I don’t know what joke you’re referring to, but your son is a good kid. He did very well on his diagnostic test and, like I told Asahi-san, he made two girls cry, but not on purpose! He just has a bit of a scary face! I know he wasn’t trying to frighten them or anything!”

There was a long silence before, “But- I don’t- I’ve never-” The man obviously couldn’t process Hinata’s words at this point so Hinata offered to save him. 

“Mr. Kageyama-san, I can tell you need some time to process all of this, so how about we set up a parent-teacher meeting later this week? When would be a good time for you?” Hinata tried to keep his voice level. He was doing his job for sure, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted to meet the man behind this voice that affected Hinata in all the right ways. 

“I-” He cleared his throat. “I have the day off tomorrow.” Hinata wanted to shout with joy, he’d get to meet him tomorrow! The man who raised that adorable socially challenged little boy! Would he be hot? Ugly? Old? He didn’t sound that old on the phone, but maybe it was just a fluke. Who was he kidding? The man had a child, he had to be at least six years older than Hinata. “Hello?” The voice made Hinata jump, he forgot to answer the man. 

“Oh! Ah, yes, sorry I was just, uh, checking my schedule. Tomorrow after school would be perfect. Maybe you’ll even be able to catch the end of the day and see how well Riku-kun behaves in class!” Hinata smiled. 

“Uh, ye-yeah, okay. See you then.” 

“Bye Mr. Kageyama-san!” Hinata went to hang up, but instead, a quick “Wait!” from the man caught his attention. 

“Yes?” Hinata asked, bringing the phone back to his ear.

“Kageyama is fine. You don’t have to bother with the Mr. or anything like that,” he muttered. The sentence brought a rather pleasant chill cascading down Hinata’s back that couldn’t be explained. 

“Ah, yes.” Hinata breathed. “Goodnight, Kageyama.” Not hearing a response, he hung up. That  _ damn _ voice. It would be the death of him for sure. 

Turning to re-enter the club, after composing himself and his racing heart, Hinata was stopped by the bouncer. “No re-entry, you have to get in line.” 

“Whaaa? Come on, my friends are inside waiting for me!” Hinata plead, but the eyebrowless bouncer wouldn’t budge. With a hard glare, Hinata pulled his phone back out, dialing Noya’s number, and waiting for him to pick up, all while maintaining hard eye contact with the tall bouncer. 

He answered on the fifth ring. “Noya-senpai! Could you get Akaashi-senpai to come get the bouncer to let me back in?” he turned the phone away from the large man and lowered his voice. “He’s being a big asshole and a bully.” 

A voice suddenly appeared by Hinata’s ear, “I heard that.” 

“AGH!” Hinata screamed, nearly dropping his phone. Hinata glared at the bouncer who stood tall once again and finally cracked a small smile, the only emotion Hinata had witnessed on him since he came out to take the phone call. The sound of Noya’s loud voice brought the short man’s attention back to the phone.

“Sure, if I can pry him apart from that Bokuto guy long enough. Gimme a sec.” 

“No, no! It’s alright, leave him be, he hasn’t had fun in a while.” Hinata didn’t want to bother Akaashi, he had been complaining about not finding anyone he liked recently, and Hinata could tell Akaashi liked Bokuto the moment he saw him. 

“Thank-god, it would’ve been really awkward to have to interrupt…  _ that. _ ” He could hear Noya's cringe through the phone. “Do you want me to come and try to convince him? I can be pretty charming when I want to be.” Hinata glanced back at the white-haired man with no eyebrows and somehow didn’t think that Noya’s plan would quite work out. 

“Nah, it’s alright, I think I’m just gonna head home. I have work tomorrow anyway. Just take a cab home and let me know how much it costs. I’ll reimburse you guys since I was supposed to be your ride. Have fun Noya-senpai! Tell Tanaka-senpai that we should totally hang out later!” He could clearly hear Noya’s whine of disagreement despite the short man pulling the phone away. 

“But Shouyou! You were supposed to party with us!” His energized friend whined on the other side. 

“Next time, I promise.” Hinata smiled, already looking forward to it. “I won’t be the DD that time either.” he smirked, knowing that would sell Noya.

“HA! Alright, Shouyou! Next time we’re gonna get crazy!” he laughed. “Don’t worry about the cab fare either, I got it.” 

“NO! Come on Noya-senpai, you’ll make me feel bad.” Hinata whined, hoping that somehow Noya would be able to see his dramatic pout through the phone line. 

“No, no, I got it. You can buy the first round of drinks next time though! I’m not gonna take it easy on you!” 

“Alright, alright fine,” Hinata relented. “Have a great night, Noya-senpai!”

Hinata drove home, showered, brushed his teeth, and relaxed in bed. His dreams that night were haunted by a deep voice, telling him _exactly_ what he wanted to hear. 

\--------------------------

Hinata had woken up with a hard-on countless times in his life. It had never been, however, credited to a man whose voice he had only heard once over the phone and never seen before. 

To say that Hinata was embarrassed would be an understatement. He was mortified that in a few hours he would have to face a man that he had never met, knowing that just _the sound of his voice_ had gotten him going more than most men he had ever met. 

He didn’t even know what the man looked like. What if he was fantasizing about some old creepy man who never showered. He sounded like an entitled asshole on the phone. Still, Hinata couldn’t help but recall the man’s voice while relieving his ‘problem’ in the shower that morning. 

On the way to school, driving down the semi-foggy streets of his city, Hinata did anything he could to not think about that voice. He went over the lesson plan for the day six times in his head, he re-memorized all the names of his students, and he even went over the grocery list he made for himself that morning so he could go shopping after the meeting with Kageyama. That, of course, brought his train of thought right back to where he didn’t want it. 

Hinata got to school a half hour before anyone would start showing up, just like he always did. He met Suga by the trunk of his car, also, just as he always did.  

“Good morning, Hinata.” Suga greeted him, as usual. 

“Hey, Suga-kun. How was your first day?” Hinata robotically asked as they walked to their normal spot.

“Is something wrong Hinata? You’re kind of hurting my feelings. Not very excited to see me today, are we?” Suga put a mock frown on his face to signify his hurt feelings. Hinata, being the dramatic person he is, gladly took the bait.

“No! I’m sorry! Good morning, Suga-kun!” Hinata bowed showing his gratitude. The older man only laughed, shaking his head. 

“It’s alright Hinata, do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” the silver beauty asked, truly concerned for his friend. 

“Well, I got a call from a pretty angry parent, late last night…” Hinata started looking at the ground and twiddling his thumbs. 

“Uh-oh, did you do something?” Suga asked. Hinata could hear the parent coming out in his voice and knew he needed to defend himself. Fast. 

“No! No! I swear! It was all a misunderstanding and he even agreed to meet with me today to talk about it!” Hinata exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air as a sign of defense. 

Suga removed his hands from his hips, relaxing his posture. “Then what’s the problem?” 

“Well… he had a really… nice voice?” Hinata went back to avoiding eye-contact, not wanting to see the face he knew Suga would make. 

“Okay?” Suga was openly confused now. His expression showed that he didn’t get what Hinata was hinting at. 

“He had a really, really nice voice… and this morning, when I woke up… I guess I dreamt about it and had a- a um-” 

“HINATA SHOUYOU.” Suga looked quickly around them to make sure no one else was hearing this conversation. “Are you telling me you had a hard-on because of some guy’s  _ voice? _ And for the parent of a student, no less?” 

Hinata dropped his head further in shame before raising it to the sky, whining, “But Suga-kun! It’s not like I tried to make it happen! He really did have a really nice voice!” 

Suga sighed, shaking his head at his friend's antics. Looking at his watch, he noted the time, knowing they had to get to class. 

“We will talk about this later. You will tell me how this meeting goes. Have you ever even seen this man?” Suga asked, taking Hinata’s immediate loss of eye contact as his answer. “Unbelievable!” He threw his hands in the air. “You really are something else, Shouyou!” 

Hinata let out a whine, covering his eyes in shame. “I know, Suga-kun. What am I gonna do?” 

The older man sighed, ruffling Hinata’s hair in a sign of encouragement. 

“You’ll be alright. Just try to control yourself during the meeting, alright? Don’t jump his bones on sight. Or should I say, on sound?” He snickered, covering his mouth to hide his amusement at his own joke. 

“Ha ha.” Hinata frowned. “Have fun with your evil sixth graders.” Sticking his tongue out at his friend, who was still laughing, he walked toward his own classroom to prepare for what was sure to be an eventful day. 

Hinata set about disinfecting the desks and table tops so the students wouldn’t get sick, as well as making copies of the worksheets he had planned for the day. While checking his emails that morning he noticed one he had just received from Kiyoko, the principal. 

_ Good morning, Shouyou.  _

_ Last night I received an angry email from a parent regarding your performance as a teacher. Later I received another one saying that it was just a misunderstanding and that you’ve set up a meeting to discuss these matters. I trust that you can handle this situation well, but considering the contents of the first email I received, I will be checking in on the meeting after school. Have a good day, see you then.  _

_ Shimizu Kiyoko _

_ Principal _

Hinata was taken aback by the man with the sexy voice. He couldn’t believe that someone could act so hastily without even knowing the circumstances. He was probably an ugly, old, paranoid man. Hinata couldn’t believe that the sound of his voice turned him on so much. He typed in a reply almost instantly.

_ Shimizu-senpai! _

_ Sorry about all that! It really was just a big misunderstanding! I have the situation under control, but I can’t wait to see you later! It’s been too long! _

_ Hinata Shouyou _

Because he’s been friends with Kiyoko since high school, Hinata didn’t worry about being formal with her. Outside of school, she wasn’t this formal either, she just took her job very seriously. 

Looking at the corner of the screen, Hinata noticed that it was about time to start greeting his class. So, he put his monitor to sleep, stood up and walked outside to say hello to the slightly smaller number of parents. Considering it was only the second day of school, there was a significantly smaller number of parents than Hinata was expecting. 

Ichiro greeted Hinata loudly just as he stepped through the doorway. “Good morning, Hinata-sensei!” The small light-haired boy bound up to Hinata, wanting to get his full attention. 

“Ah, good morning, Ichiro-kun. How did your day go after school yesterday?” Hinata smiled at the boy, crouching to his level so they could be equal. That was another reason he loved his job. No one ever called him short here. 

“It was awesome! Mom and dad took me to get ice-cream! I wanted to bring some for you too! But mom and dad said that it would melt.” The frown that overtook the boy’s face made Hinata want to pinch his cheeks, but he didn’t think that would be too workplace appropriate. 

“I appreciate the thought, Ichiro-kun!” Hinata said ruffling his hair. 

Suddenly the moment was interrupted by a tugging at Hinata’s sleeve. 

“G-good morning Hinata-sensei.” A small timid voice stole Hinata’s attention. 

“Minoke-kun! Good morning!” Hinata smiled patting her head as well. A blush overtook the girl's cheeks, something Hinata knew he would have to get used to on the little one. 

Standing, Hinata addressed the class as a whole. “How about we all go inside and get an early start on a great day!”

Hinata stood dutifully by the door, waving and smiling to the few lingering parents, as each student walked happily past him to the desks they remember sitting at the previous day. He silently counted as the kids walked by, taking roll until he finished at fourteen. 

Only one child was missing- Riku.

Looking around, Hinata searched and searched for the small boy with beautiful blue eyes. “Where are you, Riku-kun?” he mumbled under his breath. A tug of his sweater from behind caught him by surprise.

“Oh! Riku-kun! There you are!” Hinata let out a blinding smile as he saw the boy behind him. He must’ve been there a while, considering the teacher didn’t even notice his presence. Seeing the boy again almost made Hinata feel… relieved? He didn’t know why, but the boy had a calming effect on his presence. 

“Did your father drop you off this morning?” The question left Hinata’s lips faster than he could process. Riku responded with a shake of his head, motioning with his hand for Hinata to come closer. 

Kneeling down, so he was level with the boy, Hinata turned his ear toward the little one’s mouth- like they were telling secrets. 

“H-he said to tell you that he got called into an emergency slurgery this morning.” Hinata found his heart melting all over again at Riku’s mispronunciation of the word ‘surgery’. “But he said he would do his best to make it today.” 

Riku then looked to the ground, twiddling his thumbs in thought. "Is he being mean to you?" the boy asked, looking Hinata straight in the eyes. The man was taken aback, once again, by the intensity in the young child's eyes. He meant business, anyone would be able to tell. 

"No, Riku-kun, of course not! Why would you ask that?" 

The small boy only shrugged, "People always say that dad is a mean person. I don't know why but I didn't want him to be mean to you." Hinata was genuinely surprised that his heart hadn't exploded right out of his chest in that moment. This kid was really just too precious. 

"Well, thank you, Riku-kun." Thinking about what he said, Hinata thought that Riku and his father must be a lot alike. Misunderstood.  “Why don’t you go to your desk, I’ll join the class in just a minute, alright?”

He couldn’t stop the thwart of disappointment at Riku’s information. Hinata was absolutely anxious to meet this kid’s father. After that phone call, it’s been the only thing on his mind. 

Nodding once, sky-blue met amber for just a moment before the boy hesitantly went to his desk, obediently waiting for the older man to join everyone else. 

A doctor, huh? Hinata’s attraction toward the voice only heightened at the revelation, also heightening his problems for the near future. All he could do was continue to convince himself that Riku’s father is likely just an old man with a mildly attractive voice. 

Still, as he stood, closed the door, and started the day’s lesson, the voice held a permanent spot in the back of the teacher’s mind.


	4. Chapter Four

“Hinata-sensei!” Amori Yoshi, another student in Hinata’s class, screamed at the top of her lungs. The action nearly made the short teacher’s head hit the roof, it had him jump so high in surprise. 

Rushing over to the small girl, obviously in distress, he knelt down to her level, wiping her tears in the process. “Amori-kun! What happened?” Calmly standing the child up, Hinata saw the small boy standing next to Amori, looking almost equally as distressed. 

“Kojima-kun pushed me! He’s so mean! I was being nice too! Just coloring!” The girl’s voice got louder as she explained the situation while Kojima seemed to shrink further in on himself. 

“I-I didn’t mean too, I promise! I was j-just running around the desk so I could get the color I needed! I didn’t mean to bump into her…” The boy looked down in shame, making Hinata’s heart squeeze, this was the most challenging part of his job, having to be stern when these kids were all just too fucking cute and all he wanted to do was hug them.

“Now, Kojima-kun, do you remember the class rules we talked about during class yesterday?”

Still looking to the ground, lacing his fingers together nervously and swinging back and forth, the boy nodded. “Can you tell me what they are?” Hinata asked kindly giving the boy time to think before he answered. Amori was now seated at her desk silently pouting, watching Kojima intently. 

“Be nice to your classmates. Always help during clean up time. And…” He paused hesitantly but hopefully looking up at Hinata which almost,  _ almost _ got him. “No yelling?” These kids would be the death of him, he knew it. 

“Not quite, Kojima-kun. Come on, buddy, I think you know it.” He sent a small smile of encouragement toward the boy, hoping to let him know it was okay to say the right answer. 

“No running inside the classroom.” The boy mumbled in defeat, looking back to his feet. 

“Yes, thank you Kojima-kun. That rule was put into place so we can have accidents like this not happen, okay?” He waited for a firm nod from the boy, as well as the rest of the class who had gathered around to watch the situation unfold after Amori let out her terrified shriek. 

“It was an accident, right?” Another nod. “So what do you say to Amori-kun?” 

Walking closer to the sniffling girl, Kojima stood straight as a board before loudly announcing, “I’m sorry Amori-kun! I did not mean to push you down! I will not do it again, I promise!” Ending his sentiment with a very dramatic bow that had the rest of the class, including the teacher, giggling to themselves. Kojima looked around confused at the laughter before Hinata gained control of himself once again. 

“Thank you for that Kojima-kun.” Hinata smiled wide, then looking over to Amori. “Will you accept his apology, Amori-kun?” The red-faced little girl could only reply with a nod, as she was busy covering as much of her face as she could. Hinata will say it again- these kids were just too damn cute. 

“Good, then!” Hinata stood up easily, looking to the clock hung at the other end of the classroom, by his desk. “Class is almost over, ladies and gentlemen! Do you all remember what that means?” 

“Clean up time!” Ichiro yelled out, more than happy to see Hinata’s approving smile. 

“Do you all remember the clean-up song?” Most of the girls and boys yelled affirmatively at that and began the tune without Hinata even needing to start it for them. 

“Clean up! Clean up! Everybody everywhere! Clean up! Clean up! Everybody do your share…” Hinata watched, satisfied, as the class obediently cleaned up their areas after the free time they were given for good behavior. Walking back to his desk, however, Hinata noticed one student was still busy coloring the day away at his desk. Based on what Hinata had learned about Riku already, it’s likely that he’d been busy through the little ordeal that just happened, hardly interested in the shenanigans of his classmates. 

Squatting down, Hinata greeted the boy. “Hi, Riku-kun, what are you drawing?” 

The teacher was only able to catch a glimpse of orange before the boy let out a small gasp, pulling the picture to his chest. Hinata still couldn’t find the menacing glare the boy held on his face to be anything but downright adorable. 

“Aw,” Hinata pouted. “You won’t let me see it?” 

The child’s gorgeous eyes widened for a moment before he adamantly shook his head. “It’s not finished yet.” he quietly stated before squeezing the piece of paper even closer. 

“Okay!” Hinata put on a smile. “You’ll show it to me once you’re finished though, won’t you, Riku-kun?” 

The boy looked hesitant, squinting his eyes slightly, though eventually nodding to Hinata’s request. 

“Perfect,” the teacher smiled impossibly wider at him, ruffling Riku’s raven-colored hair. “I do need you to clean up now though, buddy, class is almost over.” 

Riku frowned slightly, different from his ever-permanent glare. The expression nearly killed Hinata on the spot.  _ Too. Freaking. Cute! _

Expertly putting his picture in his backpack so Hinata couldn’t sneak a glance, the boy wordlessly set about cleaning up his area. Putting crayons and scissors away, as well as putting any of his paper scraps in the trash. Hinata grinned at the good job his class had done cleaning the classroom. 

“Thank you all for doing such a good job today!” he beamed at the small class. 

“Thank you, Sensei! Goodnight!” The students all bowed to Hinata speaking at different times. The action was messy, but it only made the teacher’s smile widen. He absolutely loved his job. 

“Alright let’s get you all back to your parents, shall we?” 

Hinata walked them all out, greeting the parents, and explaining how well the students did. Before he knew it, most of the students were gone- all except for Riku. 

Looking around for the boy in a mild panic, Hinata finally spotted him. 

The teacher had spent the day picturing the most grotesque human beings alive as Riku’s father. It was the only way Hinata could reign control over his sex-deprived mind. He pictured old men with beer-bellies, and bald heads who didn’t shave their facial hair and smelled like alcohol. 

Hinata had never been so dead-ass wrong in his life. 

The man sitting against the wall next to Riku was the literal spitting image of the boy- or the other way around, Hinata supposed. 

The man didn’t have to be standing to be classified as a giant, his long legs that sprawled almost four feet in front of him were proof enough. He was wearing a button-up top with black slacks and a pair of dress shoes. His coal-black hair was so silky it shined and even from what was probably a hundred feet away, Hinata could clearly see them- those eyes. The flustered teacher could see those piercing blue eyes from this distance and had trouble pulling his gaze from their deep blue depths. He would gladly drown in those dark pools anyday if he had the chance. 

If it weren’t for their obvious size difference and slight variation in eye-color, Hinata wouldn’t be able to tell them apart. 

Really, there was only one way to describe Kageyama. 

_ Hot. Fucking sexy. A man that knows how to dress. A man that could do so many things. A man who- _ okay, maybe there were many ways to describe him. 

Shaking himself from his suddenly graphic thoughts, Hinata took a deep breath, composing himself, before plastering a wide smile on his face to greet the man and his adorable son. 

Hinata faltered in his steps when amber met deep, deep blue. They were bottomless, as if an entire ocean were in this one man’s eyeballs. Hinata didn’t think anything so  _ blue _ could even exist- this was going to be trouble. Working hard to keep the smile on his face from going slack with wonder, the teacher introduced himself. “Hello, you must be Riku-kun’s father, Kageyama.” Hinata bowed, “I’m Hinata Shouyou.” 

Kageyama scrambled to his feet elegantly, if that were even possible. His eyes were wide, hypnotizing Hinata, as he bowed back, finally speaking. “Yes, I’m Kageyama.” The teacher did his best to keep his attention off of his towering height, or the way his body looked like the perfect combination of muscular, yet still lean. He definitely didn’t feel like drooling at the veins showing on the man’s muscular forearms that were only on display due to the fact that the doctor’s sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. “It’s nice to meet you Hinata-sensei.” 

The address pulled Hinata from his trance, making the teacher laugh. “Oh please, Hinata is fine. I’m not a fan of the whole sensei thing.” He waved it off. Catching a glimpse of sky blue, the teacher jumped slightly. “Unless you’re my student, of course! You’ll keep calling me sensei, right Riku-kun?” 

The boy nodded slowly, looking down to the ground. “May I color while you talk to my dad, Hinata-sensei?” 

“Of course!” Hinata watched the small boy make his way back into the classroom before turning his attention back to the Adonis standing next to him. 

Kageyama looked absolutely baffled at what had just happened, confusing Hinata. “Is everything alright?” Hinata asked, thinking that he was having a heart attack or something. He had to stop himself from thinking what it would be like to give him mouth to mouth. Shaking himself out of his astonishment, the blue-eyed man replies. 

“I haven’t seen him behave in a civil manner like that in- I don’t know how long.” Though he was no longer speechless, the attractive man seemed far from stable to Hinata.

“Why don’t we head on in to sit down and talk?” the teacher proposed. After receiving a small nod, Hinata led him to his desk where chairs were set up on either side. 

The teacher took note of how Riku somehow knew to sit on the other side of the room to give the adults some privacy, he smiled at the young boy's apparent intelligence. Turning to Kageyama who sat across from him, the teacher did his best to focus on talking about Riku and not memorizing every detail of his father’s perfect face. 

“So, what did you say the problem was with Riku’s behavior?” Hinata asked, looking into the gorgeous eyes of the doctor- out of respect of course. 

Taking a deep breath, he spoke, “A few years ago, his mother left without a word to anybody. We all knew she was unhappy, but we never thought she would just leave. Riku was angry, to say the least. He wasn’t as happy anymore, didn’t talk nearly as much. It- it was really hard for him.” Kageyama cleared his throat. “Since then he sees anyone who isn’t me, or someone who’s been a close friend of ours forever, as an enemy. He lashes out and goes out of his way to be disobedient. That’s the reason I was so angry when I called you on the phone. He has been expelled from five schools in the past two years, so I just assumed the worst. I’m really sorry about that.” 

Hinata had worked really hard not to be affected by the smooth raspiness of the doctor’s voice, to only focus on the actual words that were coming out of his mouth. “Please, don’t worry about it. After hearing that, I think I can understand where you were coming from.” He was very surprised to hear of the extent of trouble Riku had been causing people. He couldn’t picture it in a million years. “But why did his mother leave?” 

Kageyama seemed to physically flinch at the words that left Hinata’s mouth, making the small man jump in his seat. “Ah! I’m so sorry! You definitely don’t have to answer that! I was just really concerned about the story and sometimes by curiosity beats my brain and I don’t even think before I ask the question. Of course, as soon as it comes out of my mouth, I realize it was a huge mistake and want to immediately stick my head-” 

“Do you do that often?” Hinata was cut off by the doctor. 

“Huh?” Hinata was glad he answered before he looked up at him because there is no way he would have been able to if he hadn’t. 

Kageyama was  _ smirking at him. _

The teacher physically felt his heart beat faster and the blood rush to his face. “Ramble?”  _ God.  _ The way this man’s smirk affected Hinata had to be a sin of some sort, the things he wanted to do…

“Ah. Um.” Hinata swallowed loudly. “Yeah, it’s an unfortunate habit of mine, yes.” The teacher said with an awkward smile, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Kageyama let out a chuckle. It was a short breathy sound the man released as he leaned back in his chair, but Hinata had never heard such a melodic, beautiful sound. His heart was sure to beat out of his chest. 

“Not unfortunate,” Kageyama replied. “It’s kinda cute.” Hinata’s eyes widened and he had to keep his jaw from dropping on its own accord. Was Kageyama  _ flirting _ with him? It couldn’t be. He had a kid, for crying out loud, that had to mean he was straight… didn’t it? “Anyways,” he continued, still holding a slight smirk at Hinata’s obvious shock. “I am really sorry about that night, it didn’t help that I hadn’t had the best day at work.” 

The smirk fell from the doctor’s face and Hinata found himself wanting to put it back any way he could. “Riku-kun told me that you were called into an emergency surgery this morning, what do you do?” 

Kageyama looked the teacher in the eyes cooly, Hinata tried not to let it affect him so much. “I’m an orthopedic surgeon, one of my clients tore his ACL during practice this morning and wanted it fixed immediately, hence the emergency.” 

“Waaahhh! That’s so cool, Kageyama!” Hinata was too amazed to notice the blush that overtook the doctor’s face. “So you get to work on professional athletes and stuff? Wow! You’re awesome!” 

Clearing his throat, Kageyama answered with a small “Thank you.” 

“So why did you have a bad day?” Hinata shot back, barely missing a beat. An annoyed expression seemed to take over his perfect face, almost making the teacher frown himself. 

“One of my clients didn’t follow my orders after a surgery and ended up re-injuring himself because of it. He’s trying to sue me for malpractice, which is absolutely ridiculous. I’m not so much worried about losing the case because I know I won’t, but the paperwork, I’m going to have to go through will be… bothersome, to say the least.” 

Hinata was mildly annoyed just hearing that story. “How rude! Honestly, I can’t stand people who make their own mistakes and try to blame other people! It drives me crazy!” 

The doctor’s eyes brightened at Hinata’s enthusiasm on the matter. “My thoughts exactly! He’s just creating an unnecessary headache for me and my staff.” 

Hinata shook his head at the audacity of some people in this world, also happening to catch a glimpse of the adorable Riku coloring away on the other side of the classroom. “Ah,” Hinata smiled sheepishly, “back on the topic of Riku-kun. He’s really been doing very well. He pays attention in class, cleans up after himself, and is nice to others even though he prefers to keep to himself a majority of the time.” Hinata smiled, watching the small boy across the room. Looking back to his father, the teacher beamed, “He’s also very bright! He doesn’t like to answer questions during class very much, but he gets a large majority of the answers right on the worksheets we do!” 

The doctor was watching the teacher intently, catching Hinata off guard. Meeting his gaze the shorter man tried to find the reason in his eyes, partially getting lost amongst the endless blue. 

If not for the knock at the door tearing them from each other’s gazes, Hinata wasn’t sure how long they would have stayed that way. 

Being the principal, Shimizu let herself in after knocking. Hinata was up immediately to meet her. “Shimizu-san!” 

The teacher lept in the air, hugging his friend without even thinking. He hadn’t seen her in so long! 

“Kageyama this is Shimizu-san, my- I mean our principal here at this fine establishment.” Hinata bowed dramatically in her direction in hopes of making her laugh. He smiled sheepishly at her afterward, knowing she didn’t like when he introduced her to people as his friend while they were on school grounds. She said it was unprofessional. 

She only raised an eyebrow at him in warning before moving past him to greet Kageyama. When Hinata looked back at the man, he jumped so high, he almost hit the ceiling. 

“Wah! Kageyama! You look so scary!” Hinata could see exactly where Riku got his glare from now, they were identical. Right from the furrowed eyebrow to the pursed lip, it was the same. On Kageyama, however, the look was not as adorable, it was downright terrifying. Hinata didn’t think a murderer could look so menacing.

At his declaration, the doctor’s face changed to that of surprise. Shimizu sent a quick glare in Hinata’s direction before speaking in her captivating voice. “Please don’t mind him, I’m Shimizu Kiyoko. Would you be alright speaking to me outside for a moment?” 

Kageyama nodded, finally taking his eyes off of the cowering teacher who was now laughing at the difference between the glares of the two Kageyamas. 

As Kageyama and Shimizu-senpai walked out of the room, Hinata couldn’t help but notice what a nice couple they would make. They both had beautiful black hair, were tall, and both just gorgeous people. Hinata frowned at the thought, even though he knew Kiyoko was bi-sexual, it didn’t sit right with him. 

He decided to take another stab at finding what Riku-kun was drawing. “Riku-kuuunnn, will you show me what art you’ve been working on yet?” The boy jumped at Hinata’s sudden appearance, having been previously very focused on his task. 

He pulled the paper tight to his chest, careful not to wrinkle it, before adamantly shaking his head no. Hinata deflated slightly, frowning at the small boy. “Are you not finished yet?” Shaking his head yet again, Hinata resigned sitting in the desk next to the small boy. “Fine, I guess I’ll never see it then.” The teacher sighed dramatically, hoping to get the boy to show him out of pity. 

Sneaking a glance, he saw the gears working in Riku’s head before he slowly opened his mouth. “I’ll show you when I finish,” he said, avoiding eye contact again. Hinata wondered why Riku’s eyes were so much lighter than his father’s? Was this, perhaps, his mother’s eye color? 

“You promise?” Hinata asked half-jokingly to the boy who nodded seriously in response. 

Hinata was sure all of this craziness was not healthy for his heart, it nearly imploded as he watched the boy hesitantly reach his pinky out to pinky swear that he would eventually show the picture to Hinata. 

Smiling the widest he probably ever had, Hinata took the boy’s pinky with his own. “You’ve pinky promised! You can’t ever break this promise now, okay?” 

Finally looking Hinata in the eyes, Riku responded with a quiet “Okay,” making the teacher’s heart practically shatter. 

“Riku, it’s time to get you home and fed. Clean up after yourself, alright?” Hinata hadn’t even noticed Kageyama and Shimizu re-enter the room. Letting go of the boy’s pinky, Hinata let him wordlessly pick up his area once again, moving to say his regretful goodbye to the God that was Kageyama. 

“It was nice meeting you Kageyama-san,” Kiyoko spoke first, “I need to grab my belongings from my office, I’ll be back in a moment, Shouyou.” Smiling briefly, she was off, and only the two awkward males were left to say their farewells. 

It was as they were standing near the doorway, watching Kageyama stand up after bowing shortly to Shimizu out of respect, that Hinata realized how tall the man was. He was towering over the short man, making him feel as small as a child.  _ Could this man get any hotter? _

Hinata looked to the ground, looking over the man’s godly physique once more on the way. “It was nice to meet you, Hinata.”  _ Say my name again,  _ the teacher wanted to beg him. 

Looking up to meet his eyes, the teacher smiled. “Yes! It was nice to meet you too, Kageyama! And please don’t worry about Riku-kun any longer, I assure you he is a joy to have in class!” 

Kageyama nodded with a small smile as the small boy joined us at the doorway, having finished cleaning up. “Well then, goodbye Hinata.” The two Kageyamas waved at Hinata simultaneously, making the teacher smile. Kageyama then reached out a hand for Riku, who had to hold his hand far above his head to even reach, before turning and walking away. 

“Goodbye, Kageyama! See you tomorrow, Riku-kun!” The teacher waved back. “Oh, Kageyama!” 

The doctor stopped, turning to give Hinata his full attention. “Let me know if you need me to beat that guy up for being so annoying! I’m tougher than I look!” The teacher got into a mock fighting stance, feigning toughness for show. 

The unexpecting father let out a real laugh then, making Hinata dizzy. “Sure, sure.” Waving again, the man and his son turned for the last time to make their exit. 

Hinata could only form one coherent thought as he watched the most attractive man he had ever seen, and the most adorable kid he had ever seen walk away together. 

_ Fuck. I am completely fucked. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, school sucks and I hate it. But I hope you guys love this and it doesn't completely suck ass. I will try to update again sometime in the next week. emphasis on TRY. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long. Life took a great turn, then a shitty one. I'm leaving for school soon too, but I love this story and I'm gonna do everything I can to stick with it. Thank you for reading!

“You know Suga-kun, I’ve always wanted a kid anyway. Why does it matter if he already has one? And he’s so cute too!” Hinata himself didn't know whether he was talking about Kageyama or Riku with that last sentence. 

Turning his head to groan into Daichi’s shoulder, Suga finally reached his limit. “Hinata.” 

The tone of voice the older man used caused the redhead to sit up from his upside down position on the sofa in alarm. 

“I’ve tried to be patient and supportive about this but I can’t take this anymore!” He stood up from his spot in Daichi’s side causing the man to frown, not enjoying the lack of warmth by his side. Suga obliviously carried on his rant at a speed comparable to an auctioneer.“You either need to ask the guy out or get the fuck over this because I can’t take another hour of hearing how perfect Kageyama is or how fucking adorable his son is, okay?! It’s been almost two months now! So use that teacher brain of yours and do something instead of sitting around my home complaining about how unfortunate your situation is for hours on end!” 

The younger teacher simply sat, eyes wide. For once, the ball of energy had been rendered completely silent. 

Daichi was also slightly surprised by the man’s outburst. Even so, the only reaction he showed was a small understanding smile in his husband’s direction. 

Realizing what he had just done, Suga himself finally reacted to his words. “Hinata! I- I just- I- I didn’t-” 

“You’re right.” 

Both of the men on the other sofa looked at Hinata with blatant surprise. “I am?” Suga asked, dumbfounded.

“You are. I’m gonna get over this. If I could call him, I would, but that would be inappropriate considering I’m teaching his kid. People would accuse me of favoritism. Plus, he has a kid so it’s likely that he isn’t into dick. I’ll just have to get over this. Enough is enough.” 

Suga and Daichi turned to look at each other, eyes both almost as wide as their heads. 

“Ah, um yeah. Enough is enough.” Suga answered, seemingly unsure of his reply.

With a resolved smile, Hinata stood up walking toward the door to grab his jacket and the rest of his belongings. “Thanks for this Suga-kun, I really needed it. I’m gonna head home now, see you tomorrow! Bye Daichi-san!”   
The two men didn’t answer, sitting on the sofa, staring wordlessly at the wall long past the point they heard the door slam shut signaling Hinata’s exit. 

Finally, Daichi broke the silence. “Did he just… use his brain?” 

Suga just nodded slowly, not really knowing how else to respond. Then, he burst into tears. 

Daichi immediately panicked, not understanding why the love of his life was suddenly so emotional. “What’s wrong? What happened? Just tell me how to fix it! Please don’t cry! I love you!” 

The silver-haired man shook his head, smiling through the tears. “I feel like a proud mother! I feel like I just watched my child make a good decision when I wasn’t there to guide them! All the effort I’ve put in all this time has finally paid off!”   
“Yes honey,” The cop let out a chuckle, calming down now, knowing Suga wasn’t in pain at all. “You’re a fantastic mother.” 

“Damn straight,” Suga said blowing his nose into Daichi’s shirt giving his husband a look that silently dared him to respond negatively in any way. 

Daichi wouldn’t dream of it, he kissed Suga on the forehead and opted to take the soiled shirt off. This, of course, led to other things which neither of the men would ever object to as long as they were able-bodied. Probably even past that point as well. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke up the next day with a renewed sense of motivation. He was more than ready to face the day without thinking about Kageyama and how handsome he is. 

Oops, guess he already failed that mission. 

He wasn’t sure how the process was going to go, but somehow, he would get over his obsession with the Kageyama boys. This would probably mean distancing himself from Riku- the thought of doing so physically made Hinata’s chest hurt, but he has to. For the sake of his mental sanity as well as that of those around him.

He knew his friends were annoyed with his constant conversation about his crush. Kenma tried to be supportive but the man couldn’t hide his lack of patience. Even over text. 

Pulling into his spot at the school and giving Suga the normal greeting, he smiled wide. He was ready to push through the pain of distancing himself from Kageyama Riku. It was time. 

Suga’s encouraging smile sent him off to his classroom where he was to come face to face with one of the objects of his obsession. 

It was 2:21 PM on a Friday afternoon, approximately four minutes before the bell signaling the end of the day would ring, when Riku approached Hinata’s desk. 

The teacher had done extraordinarily well avoiding the young boy that day, considering it was Hinata. He only approached his desk once to ask what he was coloring and didn’t badger him at all when he refused to show it. Hinata felt like his deserved an award for his restraint. He was not at all prepared for Riku to break character and actually approach him at his desk for a change. 

As the boy came closer to his desk, Hinata felt panicked. Not only due to the huge change in routine, but also because of the look on the young child’s face. 

Hinata had touched upon the beauty of the Kageyama family’s eyes once or twice before, the way they suck you in and it kind of hard to escape. Yes, it was a popular topic in the mind of Hinata Shouyou. The teacher was barely able to get that thought through his mind when he processed Riku sliding a folded up piece of paper across his desk. 

Sending a small smile the boy’s way he asked, “What’s this?”

The kid looked at Hinata with big, hopeful, blue eyes. The look was far more vulnerable than the glare that he was used to, and it made the teacher feel like his heart was literally concaving inside of his chest.   
Be strong. He knew he needed to in order to keep from hugging this kid right here and now, and telling him that he wanted to adopt him. 

But it’s fairly common knowledge that Hinata is weak. So weak. 

“I’m having a birthday dinner at my house tomorrow. It’s my birthday.” The blue-eyed boy announced quietly. Once again Hinata’s body melted at the boy's hopeful expression. Riku rocked slowly back and forth between his toes and heels, as he quietly asked, “I-I was wondering if you could come?” 

Fuck. 

Fuck being strong, Suga could deal with another month or so of his whining, what else are best friends for? 

“Of course, Riku-kun! I’d love to be there! I’m honored that you even thought of asking me!” Hinata wasn’t lying.

The feeling of fondness that Hinata was experiencing for the young boy in front of him multiplied tenfold when he smiled widely before clearing his throat and schooling his expression into the infamous Kageyama scowl. “It begins at six sharp. Don’t be late.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, kid.” Hinata laughed to himself as the boy scurried off to gather his belongings before the bell finally rang. 

Though this wouldn’t be the first birthday dinner of one of his students that he has decided to attend, he had a feeling it would be the most eventful. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Hinata pulled up to the Kageyama residence, birthday present in hand, he was surprised to discover just how well off they were. 

The house was located in a very wealthy neighborhood about twenty minutes from his apartment, and the school. It reminded the teacher that Riku indeed used to be a troublemaker and had been expelled from multiple other schools in the area.   
He still couldn’t imagine the little angel wreaking havoc as had been explained to him. 

Though the teacher wasn’t usually one to label people as ‘wealthy’ or not, he couldn’t help but feel a tad bit self-conscious driving his fifteen-year-old car around in the obviously high-class area. It took him a quick minute to gather his pride, and with blue eyes on his mind, he got out of the car and approached the door of the somewhat plain, but very nice looking home. 

After ringing the doorbell, the teacher took the time to admire the clean-cut windows and fancy bordering that he would likely never be able to afford with a school teacher’s salary. 

“Hinata?” The teacher’s eyes snapped forward at the voice he recognized but was not expecting to hear at all tonight. 

“Tanaka-senpai?” he asked, head tilting to the side in confusion. 

“So you’re the kid’s teacher, huh? What a small world!” He let out a hearty laugh, opening the door wider. “Come on in!” 

Smiling wide and feeling slightly comforted by the loud man’s presence, Hinata walked in. The interior had him so amazed that he didn’t even notice Tanaka throw an arm over his shoulder and laugh right in his ear. Loudly.

“I know right?” the man continued to laugh, “ I had the same reaction the first time I stepped foot in here.” 

The inside was gorgeous, to say the least. To the right of the entryway stood a beautiful open concept kitchen that could put most magazines to shame. The dining room was large, able to sit at least eight at its mahogany table. Hinata assumed the chandelier would be about as much as his yearly salary. 

Then there was the sitting area to the left that surely had to be designed by a professional. The wall to the left housed two full sized entertainment centers which framed one of the largest televisions Hinata has ever seen. The picturesque fireplace underneath it was designed with stone reaching all the way to the ceiling. The far wall was really a wall of glass doors that led to a backyard that the teacher thought only existed in movies. Despite all of the high-class features, there was still a distinct feeling of home that Hinata could easily get addicted to. 

The living room was large too, large enough to fit two large sofas and two lounge chairs all of which were currently being occupied by a few faces- one of which was Kageyama. 

Amber locking on blue for a split second was enough to break Hinata from his trance as he jumped startling Tanaka and immediately going into a bow. “Sorry for the intrusion!” he exclaimed, his head practically touching his knees, with a blush covering his cheeks. 

“Ah, please don’t- you don’t have to-” Kageyama began to fret at the teacher but was cut off by a quiet exclamation of “Hinata-sensei!” 

“Riku-kun! Happy Birthday! It’s not much, but I didn’t want to come empty handed, so I got you a present!” Hinata smiled genuinely at the boy, whose eyes seemed to shine three times as bright when he realized he would be getting a gift from the redhead.

“Thank you, Hinata-sensei.” The boy bowed slightly before taking the gift and running it over to a table covered with a few other presents. The teacher smiled watching him before the unfamiliar face in the small crowd spoke up. 

“Tanaka, stop harassing the poor man, he just got here.” The man smiled apologetically at Hinata. “I’m Ennoshita, this obnoxious man happens to be my boyfriend. I’m sorry he’s bothering you.” 

Hinata smiled raising his arms and waving him off. “He’s no bother, Tanaka-senpai is the coolest! We’ve actually met before!” 

Tanaka let out a childish “Yeah!” and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, making the teacher laugh. 

“I’m Hinata Shouyou, Riku-kun’s teacher, it’s nice to meet you Ennoshita-san!” 

“It’s great to finally meet the teacher that tamed the little troublemaker over there.” 

Their eyes went over toward the twins who coincidentally happened to be making the same scowl in their direction, Hinata couldn’t help but laugh loudly at the image. Scowls turned to confusion as they silently asked why he was laughing all of a sudden.   
“I’m so sorry,” the teacher explained trying to withhold his laughter. “I just can't get over how alike you two look when you’re both scowling like that! It’s fantastic!” 

The rest of the room let out light laughter, thunderous on Tanaka’s part. “You get used to it after a while I guess.” Ennoshita smiled. 

“We- Well since everyone is here, should we start eating?” A voice- far too small to fit the man- let out from one of the lounge chairs. 

“Ah! Asahi-san! It’s nice to see you again!” Hinata said bowing. This seemingly set the other man into a panic as he hurriedly bowed back and gave a formal greeting. 

“You know,” said Kageyama. “I am the owner of this house. Does that not merit a proper greeting?” 

The air in the room seemed to electrify as their eyes met. Kageyama seemed to be watching Hinata almost predatorily, forgetting that there were others present. “Oh. My apologies.” Hinata spoke lowly as he bowed keeping his head slightly raised so as not to break eye contact. “Hello, Kageyama-kun, thank you for having me.” 

The doctor’s eyes seemed to darken as he said it and the intensity of their stare was growing by the second. That is until a certain very loud bald man let out a low whistle. 

“Whoa,” he said as the two men jumped slightly, finally realizing they weren’t alone. “What was tha-” 

“Why don’t we go eat some dinner like Asahi mentioned?” Ennoshita exclaimed loudly, cutting Tanaka off. 

The rowdy man wasn’t having it, however, as he adamantly shook his head. “Come on are we really not going to acknowled-” He was abruptly cut off as his boyfriend covered his mouth, claiming, “Everyone to the dining room!” as he dragged his boyfriend off whispering harshly in his ear. 

Their eyes met again, this time a bit more awkwardly as they dropped heads once realizing the other was blushing. 

The dinner itself was a lot less weird for everyone as conversation flowed easily between the six of them. They discussed Riku’s eventful day at the amusement park and Hinata would be lying if he said he wasn’t twice as fond of both Kageyamas once they finished animatedly relaying the stories. 

His favorite part had to be when Kageyama blushed crazily after Riku explained that he had almost gotten sick after getting off one of the coasters. “As if a man like me would get taken down by something like that. Pfft.” the blue-eyed doctor claimed, glare in place and cheeks painted red. The teacher was sure to have that image in his head for months. 

Finally, the time for presents came and Hinata was almost as excited as Riku. He couldn’t wait to see the adorable reactions bound to come from the younger boy.

The red-head wasn’t disappointed as Riku received a remote control car from Asahi, an art set from Ennoshita and Tanaka, and a volleyball from his dad. He only seemed to get happier with each gift. 

Hinata wanted to ask about the volleyball, of course, it was his obsession, but as the gifts were unwrapped he got more and more nervous for the boy to open his own. He felt that it wasn’t nearly as good as the others he’d been given already.   
The boy showed nothing but excitement as he tore through the wrapping paper and struggled to tear the tape off of the box. 

Suddenly Hinata’s palms were sweating. What if the kid hated his gift? “I wasn’t entirely sure of what you liked, and somehow I thought this would be the best. I don’t know. I left the receipt in there just in case you wanted to return it and get something else. I just thought-” 

“Hinata.” Kageyama cut off his rambling with a hand on his arm. He tried not to let it distract him so much. “Look at him.” 

Hinata did, and Riku’s eyes were simply shining. It looked like the kid couldn’t believe his eyes as he pulled out the black piece of cloth. 

“It’s a Batman cape!” he suddenly exclaimed. It was the loudest the teacher had ever heard him speak and it made him jump in surprise. The smile he wore blinded Hinata so much he was suddenly speechless and barely even noticed Kageyama drop his arm. 

Without another word, Riku put the cape on and began zooming about the large house, occasionally screaming “I’m Batman!” in a deep raspy voice that made all of them laugh. 

“How did you know his favorite thing in the world is Batman?” Kageyama smiled softly as Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Asahi all went off to pretend to be villains and victims. 

“I didn’t.” Hinata giggled. “I just thought it suited his character really well.” They just looked at each other for a moment before Hinata was suddenly on the ground in front of Kageyama. 

“Batman! Help! I’m being robbed!” the teacher screamed and suddenly the father was being tackled by his son who yelled, “I’ll save you citizlen!” 

Even being attacked, Kageyama couldn’t help but laugh at his son and the adorable mispronunciation. Watching Kageyama laugh and Riku scowling at him, Hinata was sure it had to be the most beautiful image he had ever seen. He was hit with a pang of sadness knowing that this wasn’t his life and it never could be. 

\-----

It was closing in on eleven when Hinata finally announced that it was time for him to leave. They all said their sullen goodbyes, Riku being far more reluctant than the rest to let him leave. It took a good ten minutes of cooing and promises of seeing him again to get the boy to let go of his leg. 

“I’ll walk you out!” Tanaka yelled as the redhead was finally making his way out the door. 

“WAIT!” Riku yelled startling everybody. “I have something for you! I’ll be right back!” he said, racing upstairs, still wearing the cape. 

The boy finally returned with a familiar piece of paper in hand. 

Hinata’s heart sped up a little in anticipation of what he knew was coming. The damn picture that he had been badgering Riku about for almost two months was finally being given to him and he didn’t know how to handle it. It was almost as if their roles were being reversed and suddenly Hinata was the six-year-old being given a present. 

Riku slowly approached the teacher and said, “Thank you for coming, Hinata-sensei.” before thrusting the paper into his hands and running off to what Hinata assumed was his bedroom, an adorable blush littering his cheeks as he did so. 

Taking the paper out, he couldn’t help but smile wide at the image drawn, it made his heart flip.

“Ready to go?” Tanaka asked. 

“Yeah,” Hinata smiled, turning to everyone else. “Thank you again for having me! I hope to see you all again.” He held Kageyama’s eyes for a second longer than everyone else’s before turning and following Tanaka out the door. 

Not three steps from the door, Tanaka nearly tackled the smaller man. “Wah!” Hinata let out, attempting to shield himself from the excitement that was Tanaka Ryuunosuke. 

“Are you not gonna tell me what’s going on between you and the Doctor?! I mean that was some crazy shit in there, not many could have sexual tension so thick,” he exclaimed making a motion that signified he was cutting the tension with a knife. If Hinata didn't feel so pressured at that moment, he would've been on his knees laughing as the man looked like he was trying to be some kind of ninja.

Hinata slowly came out of his defensive stance, giving Tanaka a confused glare. “Nothing at all! He has a kid! That means he’s straight! Right?”

Tanaka merely stared at him for a few seconds. Then, “Wow. I thought I was the dumb one, I mean you’re a teacher! I don’t know if you should be teaching today’s youth if you’re this dense.” 

“What do you mean?” Hinata couldn’t help the flare of hope that ignited in his chest. Could the teacher be gay? He couldn’t conceive the idea of the hottest man on the planet possibly being into him. 

“Kageyama is bi-sexual, Hinata.” 

The teacher was dizzy for a moment. So he wasn’t imagining all of it? But if Kageyama felt the way he did, why hasn’t he said anything to him? Right. Because there is no way this sexy, successful doctor could ever feel the way Hinata does about him. Even if Hinata is pretty damn sexy himself. There was just too much of a gap between them. 

“Ah. Um. Good to know!” Hinata laughed it off, but he could feel the blush spreading on his cheeks. “See you next time Tanaka-san!” He bowed quickly before practically sprinting to his car. 

He forgot to unlock it though and made a bit of a fool of himself trying to open a locked car. Finally, he opened the door, got in, and drove away before he could embarrass himself any further. 

Tanaka was laughing the whole way back to the house, where he was quickly cornered by the raven-haired father. 

“What were you guys talking about?” the taller man grilled, causing Tanaka to quickly raise his hands in surrender. 

“Calm down, grumpy, your boyfriend knows you’re bi now.” A blush quickly overtakes Kageyama’s face, causing him to break eye contact and look away. 

“Oh.” he pouted. “It doesn’t matter anyway, he has a girlfriend.” 

“HEEEH? A shorty like that managed to get a girl? Well good for him? I never would’ve- Ow!” He was cut off by a smack to the back of the head by his boyfriend. 

“Why are you so clueless today?” he questioned once again dragging him through the door. “Thanks for everything, Kags! See you next time! Hope Riku had a great day!” 

Kageyama was so busy pouting, he didn’t even notice Asahi approach him. “Maybe it’s all a misunderstanding?” he thought out loud. 

“Maybe,” Kageyama said, not meaning it. “Let yourself out whenever you’d like. I’m heading to bed.” 

Back at Hinata’s apartment, the teacher smiled putting Riku’s drawing up on the fridge. The child was truly talented and Hinata considered having a paint session sometime next week so he could really see what this kid could do. 

Almost in a daze, thinking about the art piece, Hinata robotically got undressed, washed up, and went to bed. 

Neither the doctor nor the teacher slept soundly that night.


End file.
